


Yet to Come

by outofmymind13



Series: Brason One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmymind13/pseuds/outofmymind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Brett go on their first date. Mason's nervous and Brett wants to know why. (Sorry again for the sucky summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was one of my first One-Shots so it may be really horrible, but it's really cute.

Mason couldn’t believe this was happening. Brett was going to be at his house in less than 15 minutes for their date and to say he was nervous and insecure is an understatement. I mean could you blame him. This is Brett Talbot we are talking about. He could get anyone he wants, but he chose him. Mason was so consumed in his thoughts that he jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell. 

“Oh, god he’s here,” Mason thought. 

He stood up shakily, walked down the stairs and tried to compose himself. Of course, it didn’t fool Brett. He could smell the anxiety and fear oozing off of Mason from a mile away and as soon as Mason opened the door Brett was quick to ask questions. 

“Are you okay? Why are you so nervous?” He questioned, concerned and worried about Mason. 

Mason wanted to yell that it was because he was insecure, but his mouth had a mind of his own and immediately stuttered out,” I- I’m fine.” 

Brett could tell he was lying but pushed it away and decided not to pry. 

“Well, are you ready for our date?” asked Brett with such confidence and a smirk that could kill.

All mason could do was nod his head. Whether it was out of nervousness or just plain speechlessness he would never know. Brett was taking Mason to the movies and then a walk in the park on the way home. It was cheesy and cliché, but all in all perfect. The movie was amazing as both boys would say, but all they really did was sneak glances at each other the whole time. When the movie had ended it was around noon and Mason was still nervous and insecure as hell. The drive to the park was sat in silence as Brett held Mason’s hand rubbing circles with his thumb and Mason in deep thought. By the time they got to the park Mason didn’t even realize it. He hesitantly got out and followed Brett to where he was sitting on a park bench. Brett couldn’t wait much longer. It was nagging at him to ask Mason of what had him so anxious. 

As soon as Mason was sat down Brett took his hand in his again and asked,”Why are you still so nervous?” 

Mason couldn’t take it and burst talking at lightning speed,” It’s because you’re you. What do you expect? You’re perfect and can have anyone yet you choose me. Why is that? Questions have been running through my head all day. What if this is all a joke or prank? What if he realizes he doesn’t like me? What if he finds someo-“

Mason was cut off by Brett kissing him. He went stiff meanwhile his mind was racing. Brett started to pull away realizing Mason wasn’t reacting until Mason wrapped his hands around his neck and started kissing back.

They both had to pull back for air and all that Mason could say breathlessly was, “Wow.” 

Brett retorted back with his signature smirk saying,” Now, that shut you up. I can finally talk.” Mason just stared at Brett while he continued talking.” You are perfect and don’t think otherwise. This is not a joke or prank and if you couldn’t tell by that kiss I definitely like you.” 

Mason looked down at his feet and Brett lifted his head up and kissed him one more time. All the nervousness was gone and was replaced with relief. Mason didn’t know what was going to happen with them but he can definitely say he was excited for what is yet to come.


End file.
